Meaningless
by terra hotaru
Summary: Our existence itself is pointless and then...our purpose... In 151 days... everything...will be meaningless. AkuRoku.


I'm stuck in pretty much everything. So, this is an attempt to get me unstuck and start to write Harmony of the Sky and Dark Underworld again.

--

**Meaningless**

All Roxas ever wanted was something so simple—almost meaningless. However, it was not to be mistaken that simple meant meaningless—they were far from the same, but they were always connected to one another. For Roxas, what he wanted was simple yet at the same time meaningless. Therefore, he decided that it was of no use to pursue what he wanted. After all, he had no heart. His bodily functions were different from those of others. He was Nobody, someone that was not important, someone that no one would miss, someone that would fade away when he/she died. He had no meaning and therefore, he was meaningless.

Organization XIII was the place where he belonged—the place where everything started for him. When he was given the name "Roxas", everything had been destined for him. He had a destination set in front of him. He was Roxas, number XIII—the Key of Destiny—the important key that would help the entire Organization in achieving their most precious goal, to use Kingdom Hearts to obtain hearts. After all, what the members of the Organization wanted was to have hearts—to be able to feel again, to be able to experience to joy to feel emotions, not pretending. They could pretend, but again—it was meaningless.

Roxas hated pretending. He hated everything that was happening to him. He had started in the Organization as a boy who knew nothing—but as time passed him by and as he went on missions, spending his time in the Organization, he grew. He grew into a boy who knew no emotion. After all, he was a Nobody, he wasn't supposed to be able to feel—therefore, he should not smile. All emotions must be purged for there was no meaning in feeling. It was pointless and in its own sense, again...meaningless. Everything was so meaningless in Roxas' life.

But, was that so?

Then, how about Axel?

Was Axel also meaningless?

Was his best friend meant nothing more than an empty shell that walked around in the darkness—wielding fire? They were all just that...

Empty shells...

Empty shells that couldn't feel.

Empty shells that held no meaning.

Empty...

Void...

Meaningless...

Everything is connected...

"Do you know why the sun is red as it sinks below the horizon? It's because among the countless colors comprising light, red travels the greatest distance."

"You're just trying to show off, Axel." Roxas chuckled.

Axel sat down beside Roxas and gave the boy a sea-salt ice cream.

"You know, Axel. Amongst those countless colors comprising light, as it travels—everything will eventually turn into darkness. All those colors will eventually return to nothingness and blend together, forming the color black." Roxas said, looking to the sky while looking at his melting ice cream.

Axel looked at the blond boy, not saying a word. He grinned. "There you go again, gloomy Roxas." He chuckled, raking Roxas' hair.

"I'm not gloomy!" Roxas countered.

"You certainly are."

Roxas pouted. Somehow, when he was around Axel, the problems that he had...seemed like...no problem at all anymore. Everything didn't seem important when he was with his best friend.

Roxas breathed calmly, licking his ice cream. "Axel. What do you think will happen when this is all over?"

"Over?"

"When everyone of us gained our hearts. What do you think will happen?"

"Then, we will be a somebody, we will be able to feel—know what it's like to feel."

"Then...after that...what?" Roxas asked, never once looking at Axel.

"I don't know. Live a normal life somewhere?" Axel answered, looking at the orange, black, and blue hues that formed the colors of the sky.

"I see..." Roxas nodded. He smiled. "You know, you'd better remember what it's like to feel when we get our hearts."

"Got it memorized?"

"Yeah." Roxas smiled weakly. "You should have it memorized."

"What about you?"

Roxas merely smiled, not saying anything. Then, he spoke, softly, yet firmly. "_You_ memorize it for me."

"You're being lazy, partner." Axel chuckled.

Roxas merely smiled, not looking even once at his partner. He released a heavy breath. "In case I forgot..."

Axel looked at his best friend's expression closely. "Yeah..." he shifted his attention away, nodding.

Because...

"_I will disappear from this world in 151 days."_

Then... it would be all...

Meaningless.

--

KH doesn't belong to me. This is kinda a celebration to the release of 358/2 days. Part of the dialogues here also doesn't belong to me. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
